


The Life

by iceprinceloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Gen, Hunting, Protective John, Shtriga, Young Sam Winchester, kid!Dean, kid!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is six and very quiet for a change. John is worried that Dean has given his youngest a taste of what he can never have: A normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my baby sister! She is a huge supernatural fan and got me hooked on fandoms in the first place! So loved by her big bro that she gets anything she wants! http://comebackmywaywardpie.tumblr.com/ Follow her on tumblr if you love supernatural, sherlock, hunger games, harry potter, percy jackson, dr who, divergent or even just a turtle who tries to eat a tomato. Love ya my sis!

“Sam! For the love of all that is sacred in this life will you listen to me when I talk to you?!” John shouted for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

John felt fury burning his veins at the lack of respect Sam demonstrated. The kid had been reclusive recently, only coming out of his shell to speak when told to, it had been going on since John had gotten back from his last hunt a week ago and he was tired of it. John grew weary of his youngest's behaviour and had decided to do a one on one lesson with Sam to make sure he was focused on his work.

So far all Sam had done was stare at John or gaze out the windows of their motel room. He was getting very frustrated with the six year old and he knew Dean was listening from the quiet sigh in the lounge area.

Dean sighed quietly from his place in front of the tv. He'd been listening to the lesson and obviously shared his father's frustration. Sam was so difficult to talk to and even harder to get talking, Dean had stopped trying to get Sam to explain himself after the first three days.

John eyed Sam crossley. “Sam if you aren't going to be serious about this I'm gonna have to teach you to be. This is life or death Sam! Focus for once!”

Sam stared at him blankly for a minute before turning his head to look outside the window. Fuming, John slammed a book in front of Sam and glowered as Sam just gave him a filthy look.

“I don't want to train.” Sam grumbled obstinately. “Why can't I play outside for once with the other kids?”

John reeled back and stared at Sam. In all his six years Sam had never asked for such a thing.

John rounded on Dean, who always pleaded with John for Sam to have a childhood. “This is your doing. Dammit Dean! I told you not to encourage this!”

He loomed over Dean who just sighed again. “I'm sorry dad. I just took him out once to play at the park. I didn't think it'd be a big deal.”

John glared at his ten year old. “Dean...There is no way out of this life. You only hurt Sam by making him think otherwise.”

Dean hung his head in shame and nodded his understanding. John huffed and backed down a bit.

“I'm glad you understand. Now fix your mess Dean. When I get back I expect Sam to be up to date on the hunt.”

Dean nodded silently and John left. Dean turned and saw that Sam was watching him with a sad look.

“I didn't mean to get you in trouble Dean…..I'm sorry dad got mad.”

Dean smiled at Sam and sat beside him. He threw an arm over Sam's shoulders.

“Don't worry about it Sammy, we'll study and when dad gets back and sees how hard we worked he'll be happy again. Then we can all go back to the way it should be.”

Sam huffed unhappily and whined. “I don't want to though!”

“Why not kiddo? You need to know this stuff.”

“Billy and his friends said I'm stupid because I have to move lots and don't get to play.” Sam complained.

Dean glared at Sam. “You gonna listen to that douche?! Sammy one day he will be eaten by a monster you managed to get away from; then we'll see who is stupid.”

Sam giggled at that and sadly dragged the book closer.

“A sh-sht-sh-shtree-”

“Shtriga”

“Thanks. A shtriga is a monster who preys on children…..”

Three hours later.

“Hi dad.” John turned and smiled as he saw Dean sitting beside Sam while the younger boy read about the Shtriga.

“Hey boys….we all clear on the hunt?”

Dean and Sam both nodded silently and John ruffled their hair before settling in to clean his gear for the hunt.

His family was back on the rails.


End file.
